猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット - Ver Neko (Up for adoption!)
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: When Yoruichi dies a second time she is given the chance to go back to the place that killed her the first time, when she was Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, she accepts for a few certain reasons. But there is a price, a price she just may be willing to pay. - Ver. Yoruichi of 猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット - NaruHina/YoruichiHinata - SasukeBashing (Up for adoption!)
1. Death and Cats

**AN: Ok! Another story~ Yes, I know that I should update my other stories and all but... I've had a few things come up and this idea had stuck with me through all that time! Also, for people who haven't read any of my other stories, Authors Notes are _always_ at the end of the story unless it's something important.  
**

_**Title Translation - **_

**猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット -**_**  
Neko megami to ritēna-iri usagi  
**Cat Goddess and Caged Rabbit_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke would be dead and if I owned Bleach Ichigo would be either be an Arrancar or stuck in his hollow form from Ichi vs Ulqui. But sadly, Sasuke isn't dead and Ichigo isn't hollow so... I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

There was a stabbing pain and the boy realized that;

He was going to die, there was no doubt about it.

And there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it, that much he was certain.

And how was he going to die? A chidori to the chest by his _supposed_ best friend!

'_Damn it!'_ How could it end like this? He had a promise to keep, he _had _to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village and then he had to….. he had to talk to _her_ again…..

A tear rolled down the face of his almost dead body.

**Flashback – One Day Ago; Evening – October 10****th**

Uzumaki Naruto could be found on top of the Hokage Monument, sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head. This was the head that he would sit on when he was happy. But this time, he _wasn't_ happy. In fact, he was shedding tears of sadness and loneliness.

October 10th was his birthday, but it was also the worst day of his life. It marked a constant reminder that he was alone. That he had no one there to stick by him.

Why would one at the age of 13 think like that?

No one, and that meant _no one_ even bothered to say 'Happy Birthday' to him, let alone a quick 'Hi'. He understood that not many people knew when his birthday was but it was like this every year, well, not every year. The third hokage used to come and see him for a quick visit and give him a small present on his birthday, and then there was also the presents that were always left in front of his apartment's door. But he didn't know who had given them to him.

Those times were the only ones that truly made him happy, but they were no more.

'_Maybe I should just disappear'_

That was the sole thought that was going through the young Uzumaki's head, but luckily a twig snapping bought him out of his depressed thought and he turned his head and that was when he saw _her_.

"H-hi N-n-naruto-kun, I h-have somet-thing f-for you." She stuttered as she pulled out a small wrapped box from underneath her jacket and handed it to the blond Uzumaki while blushing.

He took the wrapped box from her hands and stared at it for a minute and then turned to her in confusion.

She looked beautiful, her short purple hair and her pupil-less eyes, added with the blush that was on her face. It was like looking up into the night sky, the mixture of colours creating a look of mysterious beauty. Naruto had never seen anything like it before. It was an amazing sight on its own, add the sunset in the background behind her and it was just…..

**美し****い**** –** _**Utsukushi**_ – Beautiful

She looked like she wanted him to open the box and so, he did.

What was in it was as beautiful as the girl who had given it to him. Although it wasn't really something one would think to get a boy for his birthday it was still amazing. Naruto smiled as his tears, once from sadness turned to tears of genuinely pure happiness.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun."

He did the only thing he could in this situation, he pulled the girl into a hug and said

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. But why? Why would you of all people remember my birthday?"

"B-because N-naruto-k-kun, I've…. I've admired you for a long time, the way you never give up and always give everything your all even when no one has faith in you. I admire that fact about you and then eventually I….." Naruto was frozen in shock, someone had admired him. Someone had actually cared about him! The next words would change Naruto's view on his life completely.

"_I fell in love with you"_

**End Flashback**

'_Damn it! I'm going to make her cry, aren't I? And all because I couldn't kill Sasuke… **Shit!**' _He wasn't going to deny it, he didn't want to die. But his want to live was not that of a selfish need, he just didn't want the one person that had ever said 'I love you' to him to cry because of him.

As he fell into the water he felt something slide off his arm, it was the present Hinata had given him. He had tided it onto his arm as he didn't know what else to do with it and he had wanted to keep it with him forever. But now it was falling off his arm, as if it was attempting to get to the surface of the water.

Realising this Naruto used the last of his remaining strength to grab the item that he treasured and bring it close to his dying body as the last of his energy and life left his body and, being too far gone to notice it, the item started to become transparent, and in the end there was no evidence that such an item ever existed. Except for in the memory of the only two whom had witnessed its beauty.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The golden eyes of a cat snapped wide open, as if it had been awoken by a nightmare. However, that had not been the case for Shihoin Yoruichi. She had been awoken from a dream of her past, her past not as 'Shihoin Yoruichi' but as 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

'_Where am I?'_ She had no clue, the last thing she could remember was... being killed...

"_So, is this the life after the afterlife?"_ She questioned aloud in her male sounding voice that she used in her cat form.

"You are incorrect, this is not the _'life after the afterlife'_, as you put it. This is simply my domain." Came a toneless voice, it was impossible to tell if the owner of the voice was male or female.

The cat looked around, trying to spot where the voice was coming from, but with no success. All there was as far as the eye could see was what looked like the night sky, full of stars. But no moon.

"_Who are you!?"_

"I am who I am, and I'm here to make a deal with you, _Uzumaki Naruto._" The cats golden eyes widened, whoever this was, they knew about her past life. _'How…?'_

"I am the one who allowed you to keep your memorise of when you were still alive. Now, onto the deal." Yoruichi decided that it would be best to stay on guard, she was in an unknown space with an unknown entity talking to her. "Would you like to go back to Konohagakure?"

'_Go back….? Well yeah, it would be nice to go back and apologise to Hinata for dying and all that but was it even possible? And even if it was then Hinata and the rest would all have either died in the line of duty or of old age….'_

"Do not worry, the 'Elemental Nations' is not under the Spirit King's influence and as such only three years have passed since you died as Uzumaki Naruto." The cat's eyes widened and her tail started to sway in excitement, almost like a dog. She could go back and see Hinata again!? But there must be a catch. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_What do you need in exchange?"_

"Ah yes! What do I need in exchange? Well you see just recently the Two-Tailed Cat Goddess that resided in the Elemental Nations gave up her title as a god, in such losing her eternal life. And, as such, the world has become unbalanced, we need someone to fill in her spot as one of the nine main gods. I had discussed it with the remaining eight gods, you may know of them as the bijuu, and they believe that you should fill in the position!"

'_Huh?'_ Yoruichi was confused, that much was as obvious as the Hokage Monument stuck up Uchiha Sasuke's ass. Which was _extremely _obvious.

* * *

**Hehe... Well, the plot bunny behind this story was certainly unexpected... Dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing! This story is greatly inspired by the many stories from the Infamous Man Naruto/Bleach X-Over challenge! Although Yoruichi isn't going to be a revenge driven arrancar... But don't worry! She will get back at the people who pissed her off. (Please excuse the cussing) **

**Anyway! What was the gift Hinata gave Naruto? What happened to it? What is the mysterious entity going on about? And any other questions created in the first chapter of this story~ They should all be answered as the story progresses!**

**Also, to make this clear this is going to be a Yoruichi X Hinata story... Never thought I'd write Yuri :D Or romance for that matter... But it's going to be a fun challenge for me! It's in the M-Rating just to be safe for some things planned in the future.**

**One more thing...**

**Expect some Sasuke and Kakashi bashing in this! I hate them. =.= I hate them so much that if i went on a rant on how much I hate them and the reasons why I could be typing all day and night, if I had tea that is... Yummmm~ Tea~**

**Anyway, as this is my first Romance and it's Yuri I'm a bit worried that I'm going to mess it up... If anyone has any suggestions, tips, advice, or just anything that you wanna say then feel free to do so! I'm open to all, but if your going to flame then please give a reason as to why your flaming. **

**That is all! Late Merry Christmas and I hope you all had a good day unlike me :D And have a happy new year when it comes along in... 3 days i think?**

**One last thing, if you want someone bashed, their bashing level or if you don't want someone bashed then tell me! Here's the list of bashing and what level of it so far: Key: /Extreme Bashing = lv. 3 /Medium Bashing = lv. 2 /Low Bashing = lv. 1/**

**Uchiha Sasuke - lv. 3  
**

**Hatake Kakashi - lv. 3  
**

**Haruno Sakura - lv. 2  
**

**Konoha _Civilian _Council - lv. 2  
**

**Orochimaru - lv. 3  
**

_**That is all, I'm sorry for the long Authors Notes and the short chapter. But the stories only just getting started!**_


	2. Reuniting with an Old Friend

_**IMPORTAN! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! **__**Ok so, after a lot of thought about how I was going to set out this story I have finally decided on how I'm going to go about it. I had been having a lot of trouble trying to figure out how I was going to switch between Yoruichi's P.O.V and Hinata's P.O.V and I ended up deciding that I wouldn't switch between the two throughout the story, instead I've decided to do two separate stories. One will be about Yoruichi and her adventures while the other will be based on Hinata. The Yoruichi version will be called **__**猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット**__** – **__**Ver. Neko, that is this story. And the Hinata version will be called **__**猫女神とリテーナ入りラビット**__** – **__**Ver. Usagi. Neko meaning cat and Usagi meaning rabbit. I have already done the prologue for Ver. Usagi and it should be posted on my account at around the same time as this chapter! **_

**Disclaimer: As I have stated before, I do not own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

She was confused, who wouldn't be when you're in a space that looks like the night sky full of stars with an unknown entity claiming that it can send you back to your old homeland and in exchange you have to become a two tailed bijuu?

"Well, do I have your answer? I don't have all day! I'm a busy entity, I have things I need to do you know!" Yoruichi's golden cat eyes blinked in confusion and her tail twitched in frustration at the impatient yet lazy tone the mysterious entity spoke in. But just as she was about to resort an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the 'room' as a red mist started to form in front of her.

"**HAHAHAHA! You? Busy? Oh come on! All you do all day every day is sleep and read that one porn series! What was it called again? Ichi Ichi or something like that…."**

Yoruichi jumped in surprise at the voice.

"IT'S ICHA ICHA YOU SENILE OLD FOX! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT? ICHA ICHA IS THE BOOK OF TH-"

"_KYUBI!" _Her male voice echoed throughout the 'room' in shock and confusion as the mist morphed into the form of a giant nine-tailed fox. She also decided that tuning out the mysterious voice's rant about Icha Icha was a good idea.

The fox looked down at her with what looked like a grin on its muzzle.

"**Hey gaki, long time no see!"**

The black cat gave what looked like a friendly grin in return.

"_Yeah, it's been awhile Kyuubi. How have you been?"_

"-CHA SERIES IS THE ONE THING THA-"

"**I've been doing alright, 'aven't been able ta do anythin' since ya died except for the few conversations I've had with the other bijuu. It's been boring without ya around ta' bitch n' moan with! An' what 'ave I told ya about callin' me by my title?" **Yoruichi felt one of her eyes twitch in annoyance when the Kyubi said the last part but she was glad that he was doing well.

"THE BOOK OF ALL BOOKS! THE SALVATION OF ALL PERV-"

"_Yeah, you always told me not to call you by your title, but you never actually told me your name!"_

The Kyuubi blinked and gave a look of confusion.

"**I thought tha' I told ya my name when we first met…" **Yoruichi just stared at the fox with a blank expression on her face. _'I'm pretty sure you didn't tell me anything to do with your name at that time, maybe you really are getting old…' _She wouldn't say that aloud, for obvious reasons. If she remembered correctly talking about the Kyuubi's age was a taboo among taboo. Instead she decided to go for something that wouldn't get her on the giant fox's bad side.

"_Actually I'm pretty sure you didn't say anything like that the first time I met you, remember? I was falling off a cliff and I needed your power to summon a giant toad and you gave your __I'M THE ALMIGHTY KYUBI! KNEEL BEFORE ME YOU PATHETIC HUMAN__ speech…" _The kyubi's eyes widened and the giant fox bought one of his giant paws up to its muzzle in a failed attempt at a facepalm.

"ALL HAIL ICHA ICHA! ALL HAIL ICHA ICHA! ALL HAIL ICHA ICHA! ALL HAIL ICHA ICHA!"

"**Ok, I guess we should redo our introductions then but first…. OH FOR THE LOVE O' RAMEN! SHUT UP ABOUT YER PORN ALREADY, NIETHER O' US ARE LISTENING TA YER BLOODY RANT!" **There was a long shocked silence and the voice seemed to have disappeared entirely, it seemed that that was all for the voice's annoying rant. But the silence continued for a few more minutes and Yoruichi was the one who ended up break the long-lasting silence. Her tail started swaying in a calm manner.

"_Ok! Now that that's that! I'm Shihoin Yoruichi."_ There wasn't much that needed to be said and even then she had never been all that good at introductions. They hadn't really been all that necessary in either life, in her first life there was no one that was there to be introduced to and in the second life all the nobles were bland, _boring_ creatures that didn't know the definition of _**FUN**_!

"**Ya know, that was **_**really **_**bland. 'Ere! I'll show ya how it's done! I AM THE ALMIGHTY KYUBI! ABLE TO DESTROY MOUNTAINS AND CREATE TSUNAMIS WITH JUST ONE SWING OF ONE OF MY MANY TAILS! MANY FEAR ME, SOME RESPECT ME AND MOST DESPISE ME! BUT THERE ARE ONLY A SELECT FEW WHO KNOW ME! ONLY A SELECT FEW WHO HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO KNOW MY NAME! I AM THE GOD OF NINE TAILS THAT KEEPS BALANCE WITHIN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS! I AM KURAMA!" **

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile as the newly named Kurama attempted to introduce himself with a dance that greatly resembled the one Jiraiya had done all those years ago, she had a feeling that he had done that on purpose to show her that he had been watching the world through her eyes and that he truly considered those times worthy enough to remember. _'That or he's just as clueless as I am at introductions. But what's with the part about gods and balance? That voice said something like that before aswell… Oh well, I have a feeling I'll find out what it means sooner rather than later…' _

"_It's nice to meet you Kurama. And it is an honour to be able to know your name." _The last part was said in sarcasm and Yoruichi knew that Kurama had picked up on it. She grinned, golden eyes flickering in amusement as she waited to see how he would reply.

"'**tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, lady of bland introductions."** The black cat stared into the eyes of the giant fox, trying her best to keep eye contact. It only took a good 10 seconds for both of them to look away and simultaneously start rolling around in laughter.

"_Oh kami, that was *ha* terrible. Was that re*haha*really the best that you could do? *Ahahahahaha*"_

"**I could *haha* say the same for ya! That was horrible!**** *Hahahahahaha*" **The laughter continued for a long time, both fox and cat having a fox and cats equivalent to friendly smiles on their faces. **"It's good to see ya again, gaki"**

"_You too Kurama, you too."_

"OI! Aren't you two forgetting the whole reason you're here?" Came an irritated voice of the mysterious entity that both Yoruichi and Kurama had forgotten was there.

"**Oh yeah! Forgot about that!" **The cat couldn't help but think that who or whatever the voice belonged to wasn't a very patient being.

Yoruichi looked over to Kurama with her head tilted in confusion but didn't say anything. The Kyubi looked over at Yoruichi with a serious look in his eye. **"Do you remember what Ero-voice had said before? About offering you a chance to go back to the elemental nations?"** Yoruichi nodded.

"_And in exchange I have to become the next two-tailed cat goddess. Yeah I remember. But what does that even mean!?"_ She was confused and she didn't bother to hide it, she really didn't know what was going on. She had a rough idea but that was it. She had never been the one with the brains in either life, although she was a bit smarter and more observant as Yoruichi then she was as Naruto…

Kurama sighed;

"**I cannot reveal everything as things are… restricting right now as I do not have the time nor do I have the right, however I can tell you this. All nine bijuu are in fact the 'gods' of that world, just our presence in that world keeps certain natural forces that have the potential to destroy everything in that world at bay." **Yoruichi was paying close attention, taking mental note of every word said. Even though she knew she would have a headache from doing so later on.

"**That is how it's always been, however there is a price we must pay. Sure, we have our freedom and our powers but the price we pay is high. We can never die, so we are essentially immortal. No that isn't quite correct, there is one way that we can die. We can give up our position as a god and let that world be destroyed." **_"Well, that isn't good…"_

"**It is rare for one of us to… retire but when we do, even if it is just one of us we need to find someone worthy to fill in." **Now she had an idea as to where this conversation was going and she didn't know what to think. There was a pause and Yoruichi had a hunch that Kurama didn't like to think about what he needed to say next, let alone say it aloud. The fox had a lonely look in its eyes as it continued to speak.

"**Immortality is a horrible thing, I can never understand why humans seek it out like they do. You have to watch the world evolve around you whilst you yourself cannot, have to live life over and over again and most importantly, you have to watch those you care about age and die before you're very own eyes while you stay the same. It's a curse, a never-ending curse, if you wish to die you must pass the curse onto another. That's just how it is." **

'_He wants to die' _Yoruichi realised grimly '_He wants to be able to age and die like everything else… But he can't because if he does then someone else has to live with the curse.'_ Judging by the look in his eyes as well as the melancholy and reminiscent aura he was giving off she doubted that he would be able to continue talking about the subject.

"_Just recently the Two-Tailed Cat Goddess that resided in the Elemental Nations gave up her title as a goddess__**."**_ The words of the voice played through her head and she was now positive as to why she had been called here after her second death.

"_Hey Kurama! You need me to fill in for one of the other gods, right? I'll do it!" _She said with a grin as Kurama looked at her with wide eyes.

"**Are you really that much of a fool!? You do know that you won't be able to d-" **Yoruichi cut him off. _"Die or Age, right? Yeah I know! But there are a few people I feel like getting back at and a little rabbit I need to see again. I also have a melancholy fox that needs to find a mate!" _The look of shock that was on the foxes face was priceless as a smile slowly formed on its muzzle. Yoruichi found herself smiling along with him as he mumbled;

"**You're a fool, you know that, right?" **

"_Yeah, I know. But I'm a fool that always follows her nindo-her ninja way. I'll never give up and I'll never run away! Believe it!"_

"FINALY! Geez, I thought you'd never get down to business… Also Yoruichi do you have any idea how strange it is to hear you say that in your cat form, to Kurama nonetheless? Well anyway, it's nice to know that you've agreed to take the Two-tails place! Now Kurama, I need you to leave now, I need to have a private word to Yoruichi here…" Yoruichi had to admit that it was strange seeing a giant nine-tailed fox attempt to shrug, but that was probably another thing she shouldn't voice in front of said giant nine-tailed fox. _'Way to ruin the moment…'_

"**Sure, go ahead. Gaki, I'll see ya in tha' elemental nations sometime!" **

Yoruichi nodded as Kurama started to turn into the red mist he had been when he had first appeared and the mist faded away.

"Now that that's over with, there is something I think you may want." Yoruichi tilted her head in curiosity, the voice had gone back to the blank tone it had been before Kurama had appeared. What could the mysterious voice have that she would want?

A small item started to appear the same way that Kurama had and when she saw what it was she felt her entire being freeze in shock.

'_T-this is!'_

"I made sure that no human saw, nor touched it after you died. It is rightfully yours, although how you acquired such an item even I do not know, take good care of it." And with that the location Yoruichi was currently in began to fade and a feeling of intense pain washed over her body and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Finished! Sorry for the long wait, but I've kinda been busy…. Anyway….**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? I hadn't expected to put Kurama into this so soon but I think I'm glad I did, I enjoyed writing his interactions with Yoruichi. I think I may have created more questions in this chapter but that was the goal of it. **

**Who or what is the mysterious perverted entity? What has the potential to destroy the Elemental Nations? What did the entity give Yoruichi and what's the story around it? And most importantly… Why is Yoruichi still in cat form?**

_**Please note that, while some parts of the story will remain the same this will not be following the Naruto manga or anime. I want to challenge myself, to test my creativity with this and so far I'm finding it quite enjoyable to do so. This story will not be going straight to YoruichixHinata stuff, it will be slow-paced, showing how others have changed and Yoruichi's adventures.**_

_**Also, Kurama is a bit OOC but there is a reason behind it, as well as his way of speaking. The relationship between Kurama and Naruto/Yoruichi will be explained as the story goes on, but they will not ever have romantic feelings towards each other. This is specifically YoruichiHinata and Kurama will be with someone else.**_

**Kurama… have a mate…. Hadn't intend to put that part in the chapter but I think it will be a good twist, so… I'm going to ask you readers who you want him paired up with! Please note that he, as well as all the other Bijuu will have a human form (Although I have yet to decide on what they should look like)! So who do you want this lonely old fox to be paired up with? It can be anyone except for Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi (Cuzz they are being bashed) and Hinata (She's for Yoruichi!)**

_**Bashing; this hasn't changed much but I think the only ones I'm going to bash are the ones I decided on in the first chapter. I also apologise to the person who requested me to bash Tsunade and Jiraiya, I can't bash either of them as they not only have something to do with the plot and character development but they are also two of the characters that I respect.**_

**Whoops… Another long Authors Notes…. Oh well. That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTES!**

**_Sadly this is not a chapter but please read. Due to some events that have occurred recently I will no longer be able to update this, or any of my other stories. As such I am putting all of my stories up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt one of my stories and continue it then feel free to, but please inform me if you are going to. That is really all I have to write... I'm sorry. _**


End file.
